The Evil Hero
by Jack Rippling
Summary: "If you aren't born with talent or power, you can always just steal it from others." This saying is something Izuku never thought he'd embody so well. However, powerful force are swirling around the events of the most important moment of his life. Will the circumstances prove to be more than our favorite greenette can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not all men are created equal. That was the sad truth that Izuku Midoriya learned when he was very young. Living in a world where you can ride a train next someone who can turn you inside out, or who can know your every desire is something that impacts every child differently. Some sought to learn about the gifts they were given, others sought to master their strengths. However, there are those unlucky few who drew the short straw. However, even if you aren't born with talent or power, you can always steal it from others.

The school bell's shrill ringing sounds off and another average day of school for Izuku comes to a close. The young green haired teenager starts to gather up his belongings as the rest of his class starts to funnel out of the classroom. The last item he needs to grab is a small notebook labeled "Hero Analysis for the Future: No. 13". However, before he can put it in his bag, the notebook is violently jerked out of his hand. Izuku looks up at the offender and sees the seething face of one Katsuki Bakugou. Katsuki waves the notebook around, taunting Izuku with it and creating a small breeze that blows around his ash blonde hair while his red eyes glare down at him. "What the fuck is this?"

Izuku shrinks into himself as Katsuki speaks. He already knows what's going to happen, but it's far too late for him to try to avoid it. A tremor can be heard in Izuku voice as he responds to Katsuki's question. "W-well, you know I love heroes, so I-"

Before Izuku can finish his response, Katsuki suddenly slams his other hand into the notebook, and suddenly a small explosion blasts the pages of the notebook. This leaves the outside of the notebook burnt but the damage is actually rather mild. Izuku still flinches when Katsuki blows up his notebook. Suddenly Katsuki throws the burnt notebook out of an open window. Izuku yelps as he tries to go after it, but Katsuki stands in his way. "Stuff like that is for people who actually have a chance of becoming a hero. It's not for a quirkless Deku like you."

Izuku winces as Katsuki lays into him with his words. It was true, Izuku was one of the few people nowadays that lost the genetic lottery, and wasn't born with any kind of ability. Deku was a name that Katsuki had created when he and Izuku were younger. He made it by reading the kanji of Izuku without some of it's parts. Ever since then Deku had been a sword that Katsuki used in his verbal arsenal, and the title, meaning useless, was probably the most piercing in his entire repertoire. Katsuki places a hand on Izuku's right shoulder and the caustic liquid that Katsuki secreted as part of his quirk started to burn through Izuku's uniform. "Listen Deku, don't apply to U.A., or else."

Izuku can't help but shake out of fear of Katsuki's threat. As Katsuki keeps his hand on Izuku's shoulder, the liquid starts to burn through the uniform and starts to singe the delicate skin underneath. Katsuki then takes his hand off of Izuku's shoulder and he starts walking out of the classroom, leaving a quivering Izuku just standing there. However, he stops just in front of the doorway. He then turns to face the still shivering Izuku. "You know, now that I think about it, there may be a way for you to get a quirk. Take a swan dive off of the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life."

Katsuki lets off a small chuckle and walks out of the classroom. It takes a moment, but Izuku finally builds up the nerve to start moving again. A tear threats to fall down Izuku's freckled face as he walks over to his yellow backpack and picks it up off of his desk. He puts it on and starts walking out of the school building. Once he's outside, Izuku walks over to the area under the window that Katsuki threw his notebook. He finds it laying on the ground, with some rats nibbling on the corners. 'My dreams have turned into rat food.'

Izuku walks over to the notebook and the rats scurry away from it in a hurry. The corners and the edges are torn a bit but other than that, it actually managed to get through the encounter is pretty good shape, considering what it's been put through. Izuku crouches down and picks his notebook off the ground. He puts it in his backpack and starts walking home. 'Stupid Kacchan. If I really jumped, he'd be arrested.'

As that thought passes through Izuku's head, a strange sensation floats over his mind. It's only there for a second, and it's then gone as quickly as it came. However, it's effects keep playing in Izuku's mind on repeat.

If I really jumped.

As Izuku is walking along, he tries to keep himself from thinking about what he'd thought earlier. He'd actually been rather successful at it as well. Izuku finally comes across the small underpass that's part of his normal route and as he starts walking through the tunnel, he finally manages to take his mind off of those thoughts and onto brighter things.

However, behind Izuku, there's a barely audible sounds of sludge flowing through a tight space. Izuku keeps walking, blissfully unaware of what lurks right behind him. Izuku hears an ominous chuckle behind him and he stops in his tracks. He turns his head around and looks behind him. Flowing out of a manhole cover behind him is a large mass of sickly green sludge with two large read eyes and large jagged teeth. "Hey there kid. Why don't you come over here so I can hide in your body."

Izuku's body lets out an involuntary gasp as his eyes widen in realization of what the villain wants to do. Izuku's head snaps back forward as he breaks into a sprint, trying to get away from this sludge villain. However the villain lets out another dark chuckle and his slime body lunges at Izuku. The young boy was rather meek so he wasn't able to get away in time. The slime slams into Izuku's body with a loud thud, knocking the wind from his lungs. The sludge quickly wraps around Izuku's body and starts crawling along his body towards all of his orifices. When Izuku tries to take in a breath, the sludge suddenly shoves itself into Izuku's body. The disgusting sludge starts forcing itself deeper and deeper into Izuku, stretching his cavities and causing him immense pain. The sludge villain just watches as Izuku squirms in his grasp. "Don't worry kid. It won't hurt for long. I just need to borrow your body for a bit. I really must thank you for this. You're a real hero to me kid."

Izuku's vision starts to fade as his lungs burn for the oxygen they require, but sorely lacks. Izuku's hands simply slip through the sludge's body as he tries to pry the viscus villain out of his mouth. However strength quickly leaves Izuku's body the long the villain continues to fill up Izuku. But before everything can fade to an eternal black, Izuku hears something. It's a faint tapping sound, like shoes on concrete. Then a strangely robotic voice echoes through the tunnel. "My my my. This simply won't do. I'm afraid I can't let you have him."

Izuku and the villain turn to look and whoever's approaching, but before they can see who it is, a powerful gust of wind suddenly blows through the tunnel. The gust is so great that the sludge villain isn't able to keep his body together, and he disperses, leaving Izuku to fall to the ground while his body tries desperately to evacuate the remaining sludge from his system. Just before Izuku finally passes out, he's able to see a bit of his savior. He sees a man in a fancy suit, standing over his body. But before he can wonder who that is, Izuku finally succumbs to his oxygen deprivation, and passes out.

Izuku groans as his faculties start returning to his body, confirming that he, in fact, hadn't died. Izuku can feel something large and fleshy lightly tapping the side of his face, and he faintly hear a voice, but he can't quite make out what the voice is saying. Izuku slowly starts to open his groggy eyes and as his vision starts to clear up, so does his hearing. Whoever is trying to wake him notices that he's starting to wake up and stops slapping his face. "Thank goodness!"

Izuku hears the familiar voice and his eyes shoot open. Standing over his previously unconscious body is a giant of a man. His many gigantic muscles ripple as he moves and he stands to his full height, standing several heads above most men. His white t-shirt and brown cargo pants hugging every curve of steel sold muscles, almost being skin tight. His long golden blonde hair practically standing at attention. On his perfectly cut face was an imposing smile that could light up the whole universe. Only one person Izuku knew could cut such an imposing figure. "All Might?!"

All Might, the world's greatest hero. The strongest hero to ever live and the undisputed most popular hero. He's defeated countless villains and saved numerous lives. If anyone ever fit the definition of a hero, it would almost certainly be All Might. Said hero lets off a joyous laugh as Izuku scrambles to his feet. Every word he speaks booms with power and charisma. "You're okay! Excellent! I'm sorry you got caught up in my heroing, but you're city's sewers are exceedingly hard to navigate! But thanks to whoever saved you, I was able to apprehend the culprit!"

All Might holds out a couple of two liter soda bottles, one containing the face of the sludge willain, with the other containing the rest of its body. In one smooth motion, All Might opens up two of the pockets on his massive cargo pants and place one bottle into each pocket. Needless to say, Izuku is absolutely flabbergasted. To think, the world's greatest hero is standing right in front of him! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! "A-All Might! Can I please have your autograph?"

Izuku quickly starts searching through his backpack, looking for his hero notebook. He finds it and pulls it out, readying a pen for the world's greatest hero to use. Izuku flips to a blank page in his notebook, only to find the All Might's signature is already in the notebook. Izuku gasps in surprise and starts bowing to All Might. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!"

All Might lets out another mighty chuckle and gives Izuku a small salute with his right hand, his smile beaming seemingly infinite positive energy. "No need to worry about it! Anything for a fan! Anyway, I had a question for you! Who was it that saved you from the sludge villain! I'd like to thank them personally for saving my- I mean your bacon!"

When Izuku hears All Might's question, he stops and starts to think about the question. Everything from the later parts of the attack were kind of fuzzy in Izuku's head because of the lack of oxygen at the time. Izuku wracks his mind and tries to remember but he just can't seem to pull the information out of his mind. "I'm sorry All Might. I can't remember who it was. I kind of passed out."

All Might lets out a slight chuckle and gives a shrug of slight disappointment. "That's alright citizen! The important part is that you're unharmed! At the end of the day, that's all that matters! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take this ruffian to the police!"

All Might starts doing some stretching in preparation to head off to the police station. Izuku is about to start walking home again, since his mother is probably worried about him. The Sludge villain attack probably took a long time and he doesn't want his mother to worry. But instead, he stands there as one thoughts pushes past all the others. "All Might, can I ask you a question?"

All Might finishes his stretches and crouches down low, preparing to jump into the air towards the police station. He doesn't pay too much mind to Izuku's question, but he's not going to ignore it. "Sorry kid. Heroes fight time as well as villains. I simply can't spend anymore time here."

Izuku wanted to just leave it at that, but something in him just couldn't do it. He needed to know. He needed to hear it from All Might. He needed to find a way to get All Might to answer his question. Just as All Might is about to leap away, Izuku latches onto his leg. With a great thoom of force, All Might and Izuku are suddenly launched into the air by All Might's strength. The wind crashes against Izuku's face as he holds onto All Might's leg to dear life. All Might notices that he seems to be a bit heavier than normal, only to look down and see Izuku hanging from his leg. "What are you doing?! I love my fans but this is ridiculous!"

All Might starts looking for a spot to land safely with Izuku still attached to his leg. The kid's enthusiasm is a bit much. As this is happening, Izuku wonder if he'll actually be able to ask All Might what he wants to ask him, or if All Might will just dump him and jump off again. Unknown to Izuku, a single drop of blood makes its way across All Might's cheek from the corner of his mouth. 'Shit.'

It takes a quick second, but All Might finds a building that he can land on safely with Izuku latched to his pants. With a loud crash, All Might lands on the roof of the skyscraper. Izuku lets go of All Might's leg and starts trying to catch his breath. All Might lets out a disappointed sigh and walks over to one of the railings on the roof. "That was very dumb of you kid. Bang on the door and after a while someone will open it for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going."

Thoughts starts crashing through Izuku's brain as he tries to think of something that will get All Might to stay. He starts running through the possibilities, looking for anything that he could say to get All Might to answer his question. Before All Might can jump away again, Izuku settles on one question. "Is it possible for someone without a quirk to become a hero."

As expected, All Might stops in his tracks. Izuku is happy that he got All Might to stick around, if only just a bit longer. Now he just has to run with the thread and try to explain his situation to All Might, in the hopes that he'll be able to answer his question. However All Might flinches in pain. Izuku doesn't notice and continues to talk. "People pick on me because I don't have a quirk. But even though they treat me like dirt, I still haven't given up on my dream of becoming a hero. I want to be a hero like you. Someone who can save people with a fearless smile-"

Izuku stops in his tracks when he finally looks back at where All Might was standing. Standing in a large cloud of steam where All Might used to be standing is a much different sight. The man is incredibly sickly looking, and has almost no muscle mass. A white t-shirt and baggy brown cargo pants hang very loosely from his skeletal form. His eyes are very sunken into his skull, and his long golden blonde hair hangs at around shoulder length. To say that Izuku is shocked would be an understatement. Izuku lets out a scream as the skeletal man gives him a deadpan stare. "Who are you?! Where's All Might?! Are you some kind of imposter?!"

The man gives a small sigh in response to Izuku's sudden freak out. As he breathes Izuku can see that his body shakes a little, as if it's painful for him to take in air. He looks like a light breeze could snap him in half. The man goes to speak and blood just pours out of his mouth. "I am All Might."

Izuku screams again when he sees that blood is pouring from the man's mouth. There's no way that this could be All Might. All Might isn't someone so weak looking. The person who says that he's All Might braces himself against the railing and starts to sit down. He wipes the blood off of his face before continuing. "You know how fat guys at the pool try to suck in their guts. It's sort of like that."

Izuku is absolutely speechless. If this is All Might, then that means that the greatest hero in the world is actually some kind of secret skeletor. All Might finishes lowering himself to the ground and he rests his hands on his knees. "A fearless smile, huh? I trust you can keep a secret kid? I don't want this on the internet."

What Izuku sees next almost makes him pukes as his face turns green. In the right side of All Might's chest is the crushed remains of some wound from long ago. The entire area is made up of mostly scar tissue and bruises. The center of the wound looks like it might have damaged All Might's right lung. Lines of previously sewn together flesh radiate outward from the main impact point. "Five years ago, a villain did this to me. My respiratory system and digestive tract were basically destroyed. I can only do hero work for about three hours a day."

All of this information was entering Izuku's mind as a frantic pace. Trying to process it all was giving him a massive headache. Who could have done this to All Might of all people? Whoever did this had to be very strong. But who was the strongest person All Might fought five years ago? "Five years ago? Was that the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

All Might gives himself a weak smile and lets off a low chuckle as he remembers the glory days. Back before his insides were destroyed. "That's a good memory you've got there. But no, it wasn't him. I actually had this fight covered up so that it'd still look like the Symbol of Peace never faltered. I have to smile to keep the people happy, but that smile also hides my own fear. I risk my life every day fighting villains that can't be beaten by just doing a few push-ups every morning. Heros are first responders, so sometimes we have to fight powerful villains with no information or backup. So no, I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk. Besides, hero training is based around improving your quirk. A quirkless person entering the hero course wouldn't make sense. Sorry kid. If you want to be in law enforcement, then be a cop. It's a smart play, since it would play to your strengths. It's good to have dreams, but you need to take reality into account."

All Might forces himself to stand up and slowly walks over to the door leading down from the roof. He opens the door, and starts walking down the stairs. As he does, he closes the door, leaving a heartbroken Izuku standing there on that roof, completely dumbstruck. All Might, his hero, the greatest hero in the world, had just taken his dreams and personally smashed them into pieces right before his very eyes. Izuku tries to refute what he said. Maybe it really wasn't All Might. Maybe he just needed to work even harder. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised that what All Might had said rang true. When Izuku finally realizes that, the thought returns. "If I really jumped."

As much as Izuku would like to deny it, he has to face reality. And reality has resigned him to a life devoid of purpose. The one thing he dedicated his life to was now gone. This time, when the tears start to well up in Izuku's eyes, he doesn't try to stop them. Each tear feels like acid burning through his skin, but he can't do anything to stop them. All he can do is fall to his knees and start bawling his eyes out. Once he had run out of tears to shed, Izuku stood up and began walking over to the railing. He places a hand on the railing and looks over the edge. He sees the ground far from where he is and a strong sense of vertigo overtakes him, but it's quickly squashed. But before Izuku can do anything drastic, Izuku hears a familiar robotic voice coming from behind him. "It's so sad, seeing someone's dreams crushed so carelessly. And to have it happen to such a young child as well. Such a pity."

Izuku turns around to face the source of the voice. When he sees who it is, the memory of the tunnel suddenly comes rushing back to him. Though now, Izuku is able to get a better look at him. Standing before him is a tall man with a larger build than most. He's wearing a very classy black suit with dress pants and shoes. The most distinctive part about him however was his helmet. It was much more technological than his suit, with a more sinister feel to it. It looked kind of like some kind of life support system, with six tubes coming out of the neck brace part. The helmet itself was all black, but if you looked at the right way with the right shadows, it almost looked like it had a skull face. Izuku recognizes the man and lets go of the railing. "I remember you. You're the one who saved me from the sludge villain. Thank you for that."

The man starts to slowly walk over to Izuku, his sloped shoulders carrying his head high. Though that might have just been the strange life support device. Once he reaches Izuku, he puts his hand on Izuku's left shoulder, opposite the one that Katsuki burned. "Don't worry about it. I just couldn't help but intervene. You're a very bright young lad. I looked over your notebooks, and you've got a real knack for quirk analysis."

While Izuku is happy that he got to meet the person who saved his life back in the tunnel, he couldn't help but keep finding his mind coming back to the subject at hand, as it were. Izuku turns his head away from the strange person, preferring to just stare at the ground. "Well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. You probably shouldn't have bothered."

The man lets out a small laugh and takes his hand off of Izuku's shoulder. He laughs for a moment before he's stopped by needing to cough a couple times. He places his hand under Izuku's chin and nudges his face to look at the strange mask right in the place where its eyes would be. "Nonsense Izuku. I had a very good reason for saving you. If you allow me to explain, I believe I may be able to help you out of this situation of yours."

Izuku's previously teary eyes suddenly light up as the strange man talks about being able to help Izuku. He's not sure what the man might have in store for him, but at this point, Izuku is willing to try anything. He just doesn't want to be a deku anymore. "You can help me? How? And how do you know my name?"

Underneath his mask, the strange man smiles. He lowers his hand away from Izuku's face and walks over to the railing. He starts looking over the city, as if he were contemplating what to say to Izuku next. "Your name is written in your notebook. As for your other question, I have a secret. Only a couple people know about this. If you want my help, you're going to need to agree to a few of my terms. Firstly, you can't tell anyone about me. I know that you may want to, but I can only do my work if I stay in the shadows. Secondly, I'm going to want you to do some favors for me. Think of them as training for you. So, what do you say?"

Izuku wanted to just nod along the entire time and agree right off the bat, but he knew he needed to be smarter than that. Whatever this man was offering almost certainly had some kind of catch. However, as the man describes his terms, they're starting to seem less and less like a problem. "I can agree to the first term, but what kind of favors would you ask of me?"

The man lets out a small chuckle. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but he was prepared for whatever Izuku would ask him. Thankfully he's had plenty of time to prepare for this. And luckily Izuku had asked the exact question he wanted him to. "You see, I hunt down villains that have tried to infiltrate our society. The world is filled with corrupt and deplorable heroes who use their power to their own selfish gains. What I'd be having you do, is help me take down these heroes. It wouldn't just be fighting, but you will end up fighting sooner or later."

Izuku hung on every single word. He knew that this had to be some kind of trick, but right now it was either this or… Well taking the strange man's offer was certainly looking like the better of the two ideas. However the idea of fighting was certainly off putting to Izuku. But, if he was going to be a hero, he would probably have to deal with this kind of threat sooner or later. The more training he got, the better a hero he could be. "I accept."

Underneath his mask, the strange man's smile widens even more than before. He takes a step away from the rail and walks over to Izuku. Looking down at the young boy, he could see the desperation in his eyes, and he knew that he'd hit the jackpot. "You've made a wise decision young Midoriya. Now then, I'll explain how this will work. My quirk allows me to steal the quirks of other people for myself. I can use as many of them as I want at once. However I can also give quirks to other people. What I'm going to do is give you my quirk, and let you give it a sort of test run. If you succeed, then you'll become my successor and you'll get to keep my quirk. If not, I'll need you to give it back to me."

Izuku nods in understanding and prepares himself for whatever the strange man was going to do to give Izuku his quirk. The man walks over to Izuku and extends his right hand. Izuku can see a cloud of red mist and purple electricity in the palm of the man's hand. The man wraps his hand around Izuku's face, and for a second nothing happens. Then suddenly, a rush of energy starts filling Izuku's body. The feeling of having the quirk forced into his otherwise unsuitable vessel is energising, almost intoxicating in fact. Once the process is complete, the man removes his hand and Izuku drops to his knees. The rush and the pain had knocking the wind out of him. He knelt their sweating and breathing heavily, but the sensation stayed in his mind. Izuku turned his right palm so that he could look at it. He focused on his hand and suddenly the red cloud appeared in his right hand. He had a quirk. Izuku looks up at the man and smiles triumphantly. "Thank you. I won't let you down. By the way, what should I call you?"

The man felt a little pang of sadness as the quirk that had served him so well over the years left his body and flowed into the body of this young boy. But what he lost was nothing compared to what he stood to gain if everything went according to his plans. And so far, everything was going perfectly. When he sees Izuku getting used to his quirk, he holds out a hand to help the young boy up "I'm sure you won't. Just call me Sensei. Now, we'll need to find a way to test your worth as my successor."

Izuku accepts Sensei's hand and uses it to pull himself up to standing. The joy radiating through Izuku's body is indescribable. To finally be able to not only have a quirk, but to have a quirk that may just be able to get him into U.A., his dream school. Izuku nods and promises himself that he'll do whatever he can to make Sensei proud. Suddenly, off to the right and deeper into the city, a large explosion goes off. Sensei chuckles and turns to face the sound, seeing smoke rising in the distance. "Well, I suppose that will do. Alright Izuku, here's your test. Go to that scene and solve it the best way you can."

When Sensei had finished with him, Izuku immediately set off towards the explosion. Izuku ran the entire way there, rushing through crowded sidewalks and busy streets. Soon, he reached the location the explosions where coming from. He saw a large crowd gathered around a shopping alley filled with fire. Several heroes were on the scene, but no one was doing anything. 'Alright. All I have to do is stop the explosions.'

Izuku looks through the crowd to try and see what was causing the explosions. However, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. In the middle of all of the flames was the sludge villain that attacked him before. Izuku lets out a gasp as the weight of the realization hits him full force. But before he can ponder that further, he sees that someone is trapped inside of the slime's body. Someone is trapped in the slime's body, with ash blonde hair. Someone is trapped in the slime's body, looking into the crowd will pleading red eyes. And suddenly everything clicks.

Before Izuku can even realize what's going on, his body is running into the thick of the fight, taking him along for the ride. Only once he's covered half the distance to the villain does he regain control of his senses, but he keeps running. The heroes all yell at him to stop but he's not just going to abandon Kacchan. Izuku's mind races at a million miles an hour trying to come up with a plan. The villain notices him and recognises him as the kid he tried to kill earlier. Izuku settles on a plan and starts moving it into action. In one motion he takes of his backpack, unzips it, and he throws it at the sludge villain's eyes. The contents of the backpack fly all over the villains face and poke him in the eyes. The villain loosens his grip on Katsuki, who takes a full deep breath and starts shouting at Deku. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Even as memories of all the horrible things that Katsuki has done to him over the years flooded his mind, even as every nasty word and burn wound resurfaces in Izuku's mind, he keeps coming to the same conclusion. "I can't just sit back and watch you die. Forgive me kacchan."

Izuku summons the power of the quirk Sensei gave him. Red mist fills his palm and he places it onto Katsuki's face. The mist reacts to Katsuki and Izuku can feel the presence of Katsuki's explosion quirk. Izuku doesn't waste a second and pulls on the quirk. Energy flood Izuku's body again, and the euphoric sensation of power flooding Izuku's body returns. Every succulent drop of power enters Izuku's body and he can't help but feel like he's in ecstasy. Unfortunately it doesn't last long and Izuku quickly snaps to his senses. He sees Katsuki panting and sweating as the strain Izuku just put on his body hits him. Katsuki can only glare at Deku and weakly struggle against the sludge villain. "What, did you do, to me?"

Izuku doesn't have time to answer however, as he soon sees the sludge villain winding up and strike on Izuku. The sludge tendril flies through the air towards Izuku's body. However before it can hit it's mark, Izuku lets the feeling of Kacchan's power rush through him. His palms light up and there's a sudden boom, launching dust all over the battlefield. At first the sludge villain thinks that he killed the green haired brat. But he then hears another boom. Rocketing out of the dust is that boy, using the quirk that the blonde was using just moments ago. Izuku propels himself towards the sludge villain and conjures for the red mist once again. "Let Kacchan go!"

Izuku shoves his palm into the face of the sludge villain. The hand passes right through the slime's viscus body, but that doesn't matter to Izuku. Contact is still contact. Izuku feels the villains sludge quirk and pulls on it with all of his might. The quirk gives itself unto Izuku almost willingly and the sensation of energy coursing through Izuku's veins returns. However this time it's more than just the essence of the quirk that's pulled into Izuku. The slime of the villain's body rushes into Izuku's palm and quickly disappears. All that's left when the process is complete is a chubby middle-aged balding man laying on the scorched ground, taking ragged breaths and struggling to stay conscious. Izuku is also breathing heavily, but for an all too different reason. The feeling of taking someone's quirk was, exhilarating. And this was just two quirks. A wide smile works its way onto Izuku's face. It takes a moment but he calms himself and walks over to Katsuki, who's just barely standing. Izuku summons the red mist and places his hand on Katsuki's face. Katsuki tries to resist, but he just ends up falling to his knees from exhaustion. Izuku finds Kacchan's quirk in his body and pushes it out of himself and into its rightful owner. Katsuki groans in pain as the process of the transfer puts even more strain on his body. In the end, all he can do is just keep kneeling, even after Izuku takes his hand off of his face.

Everyone who was watching the affair was in complete shock. This kid, this green haired, meek looking kid had somehow just turned the slime villain that was rampaging into a human as if he never had a quirk. Silence reigned for a solid ten second before someone started clapping. And then more, and then the entire crowd that had gathered started cheering on the kid who had managed to stop the villain that none of the other heroes that where there could stop. However, there was one among their number that was more shocked than any of them. Standing in the back, clutching onto a pole like his life depended on it, was the weakened form of All Might. He couldn't do anything as his jaw hung in the air. All Might tries to process what had just happened and is left with one conclusion. Eventually All Might found his strength and managed to close his jaw. When he did, he heard a chattering sound and noticed that he was shaking. He tried to calm himself down but he just couldn't seem to do it. All he could do was stare as the kid who was supposedly quirkless stole the quirk of the villain.

After the villain had been placed under arrest, Izuku got chewed out by the heroes for using "his" quirk to defeat the villain and rushing into a police area. Katsuki however was praised for his bravery and the power of his quirk. Izuku wasn't completely listening to them however. His thoughts were mostly focused on one thing: his test. Had he passed it or had he failed it. These thoughts persisted as Izuku walked towards his home. However he stopped when he heard a shout behind him "DEKU!"

Izuku turns around to see Katsuki walking towards him with the mother of all grimaces plastered on his face. Katsuki walks until he right in front of Izuku, practically breathing down his neck. "How dare you hide your quirk from me! I bet you were mocking me all these years. Listen to me you mother fucker. Whatever you did back there, you're never going to do it again. You're beneath me and you'll always be that way."

Katsuki swiftly turns around and starts speed walking away. Izuku is a bit confused by this, but he turns back around and starts walking again. As Izuku turns a corner he sees Sensei standing on the walk, looking at Izuku. Izuku's nerves jump when he sees Sensei and he awaits his judgement. However Izuku sees Sensei raise both hands and starts clapping. He stops after a moment and walks closer to Izuku "That was very good Izuku. I must say that I wouldn't even have been able to do as well as you had in that situation. Not only did you use my quirk like you'd been born with it, but you also created enough of a distraction with your backpack and the dust to move yourself into favorable positions. And to top it off you also used a quirk that you just stole like it was your own. I would have needed to test it before I tried to attempt anything like what you did. Though I must ask why you gave that blonde his quirk back."

When he first saw Sensei standing there, perfectly still, Izuku had thought that he had failed. But when Sensei started to clap, Izuku could feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt a sense of accomplishment. Izuku listened to every word that Senei said and was so happy that he'd made Sensei proud. "I gave it back to him because if I hadn't that would have painted me in a much more negative light and would have made further progress more difficult."

Sensei listens to Izuku's explanation and is very pleased with what he hears. He was now absolutely sure that Izuku was the perfect candidate to surpass him. He knew he'd made the right choice when he first saw that kid taking his notes. "That's a very good reason. Congratulations, you are worthy of being my successor."

The moment Sensei spoke those words, Izuku lost all feeling in his legs. He fell to his knees and began to cry. But for the first time ever, these were tears of happiness. Izuku couldn't help but just keep crying at just how happy he was. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I promise I won't let you down."

Sensei couldn't help but laugh at the familiarity of the situation. He sighs and extends a hand to help Izuku up off of the ground. Once Izuku is standing again, he dusts off Izuku's shoulders and ruffles his hair a bit "I know you won't. Now then, we must prepare for what lies ahead. Meet me and Dagobah Beach tomorrow and we'll discuss your future. For now though, get some rest. You've earned it."

Izuku watches as Sensei walks around a corner and out of sight. With newfound determination, Izuku walks home ready for whatever life may throw at him. Once he reaches his home, Izuku opens the door and walks inside. He undoes his shoes and walks to the living room. "Mom, I'm home."

Small thudding sounds can be heard coming from deeper in the apartment and then suddenly a short, round woman with the same green hair as Izuku, but in a ponytail, tackle-hugs Izuku. Izuku's mom is bawling her eyes out as she hugs Izuku tightly. Izuku gently hugs her back once he recovers from the shock of being tackled. Izuku's mom stops crying after a little while. "I was so worried about you. I saw that villain attack on the news and then you just ran in and then you used some strange quirk and… Oh Izuku!"

As Izuku's mother continues to hug him, he's very glad that she's his mother. Once she's done crying she takes Izuku into the kitchen and makes Izuku's favorite meal, katsudon. Izuku eats while contemplating how he might break his new quirk to his mother. Eventually he decides on an approach. "Mom, as you saw on the tv, I have a quirk now. I don't know how, but I do. It allows me to steal the quirks of other people. Case and point..."

Izuku focuses on the powers inside of him and his hand morphs into the same Sludge material as the sludge villain was made of. Izuku then reverts his hand back to normal and his mother tries to process what she just learned. "Alright Izuku. But you need to be careful. That kind of quirk can be very dangerous and evil if used improperly."

Izuku nods in understanding. Honestly the idea of stealing someone's quirk hadn't quite fully settled in yet. Izuku would need time to process this, but with his mother and Sensei by his side, he knew that whatever happens, he'll be able to handle it. Once dinner is finished, Izuku heads up to his room. When he sees all of the All Might merchandise his room is filled with, his heart sinks and he remembers earlier today and his meeting with All Might. In light of today's event, Izuku decides to stash all of his All Might memorabilia in his closet until such time as he can figure out what to do with it. Once everything is in order, Izuku lays down on his bed and almost immediately passes out as the days events crash over him.

In a different part of the city, in the hospital nearest to the prison that the sludge villain was sent to, All Might sits in a waiting room and waits. His weakened form sits and waits anxiously for the results of the tests he asked for on the man who used to be the sludge villain. However they were taking a bit longer than expected and All Might was getting nervous. Eventually a door opens up and in walks a doctor. All Might walks over to the doctor with a serious look on his face. "So, what are the results?"

The doctor opens up a file with the villains new face on it. He hands some of the documents over to All Might and then closes up the file again, setting it on a counter. All Might starts looking over the files, and as he does, his eyes get wider and wider and the reality of the situation sinks in. The doctor shakes his head and sighs. "I'm sorry to say it Toshinori, but he's quirkless. Whatever quirk he had before that fight, that kid absorbed."

Toshinori sits down as he tries to process what he read and then heard the doctor say. He hands the documents back to the doctor and the doctor puts them back in the file and then leaves. Toshinori stands up and walks out of the hospital, wondering how this could have happened. 'Kid, what have you gotten yourself into?'

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a purple portal opens up and out walks Sensei. He walks over to a large wheelchair, fitted with numerous tubes and wires designed to keep him alive at all costs. The life support helmet he wore could only work for so long, so he had to use this most of the time. Sensei sits down and takes off his helmet, plugging himself into the wheelchair. Once he's finished, a screen connected to the chair rings, indicating a call. He accepts the call and on the screen a teen with pale blue scraggly hair and a black long sleeve shirt was looking rather angry. "Sensei, what's the deal with giving that kid your power?! You just made a level 99 hero."

Sensei chuckles as he listens to the petulant teen. He remembers when he first found the child. Who knew that he'd turn out like this. However, now isn't the time for nostalgia. "Shigaraki, if you can't see my reasoning then you still have much to learn. However, because this is rather advanced for you, I think I'll give you this freebie. When creating a villain, the most important ingredient to start with is desperation. The stronger the better. And once you have that, you need something to make that desperation fester. As for how what I did plays into this, you'll just have to wait and see."

Shigaraki fumes for a moment but he then lets it go and turns off the broadcast. Sensei laughs to himself as he watches Shigaraki's reaction. Oh yes, this was most certainly going to be an interesting time.


	2. Chapter 2

A shrill buzzing sound fills Izuku's room as his alarm clock rudely decides that since it's time for Izuku to wake up, and that it should do its job and try to rouse him from his slumber. A tired hand reaches out from underneath the covers on Izuku's bed and slaps the button on top of the clock. However, there's an unexpected splat sound that serves to quicken Izuku rise to consciousness. Izuku half opens his eyes to look at his alarm clock, only to find that where his hand should be, there's a pseudopod of sludge. Izuku's eyes shoot the rest of the way open as he lets out a yelp of surprise. Izuku tries to get out of bed but he soon finds that his legs refuse to respond. The results in a loud slap sound filling the room and Izuku's newly gelatinous body falls to the floor. Now fully awake, Izuku starts looking himself over a finds that his body looks almost exactly like the sludge villains. Izuku goans at this realization. 'Why am I like this? I'll Have to ask Sensei what's going on. I hope I won't have to keep dealing with this every morning.'

Content to trying to figure this out after he's had breakfast, and reluctant to find out what this sludge body considers food, Izuku sets about trying to go back to his normal body. Izuku starts focusing on his new quirk and he can feel the sludge quirk inside of a sort of inner library. He takes a hold of the quirk and starts turning it off. The sludge that constitutes Izuku's body starts to condense and soon enough Izuku is back to his normal self. With a sigh of relief Izuku stands up and starts getting ready to meet Sensei at Dagobah Beach. Once he's properly clothed Izuku goes into the kitchen where he sees his mother washing the dishes. Izuku smiles as he starts making himself breakfast. "Good morning."

Inko looks up from her dishes with a smile and waves before going back to washing the dishes. Breakfast is made and eaten swiftly and Izuku puts everything in its proper place when he's finished. Once the minutiae of the morning is dealt with Izuku walks over to the door to their apartment and starts putting on his shoes. "Mom, I'm going to be going out. I might come home a little late."

Inko stops when she hears this. She sighs and turns off the water. She walks over to Izuku, worry etched into her face. Tears threaten to let loose from her eyes and Izuku stops dead in his tracks. Inko grabs Izuku's hand and holds it tightly. She kneels down to meet eye to eye with her son. "Izuku sweetie, please be careful. The whole city probably saw what happened. There are some people out there who might be scared of a quirk like yours, and some of them might be dangerous. Please, promise that you'll be careful."

Izuku stops to think about what his mother had said. That villain attack was probably on the news. So undoubtedly there had been a lot of people who had seen it. Izuku knew that there were cultural biases against people with "villain like" quirks, but that thought hadn't even occurred to Izuku through the storm of adrenalin and pride for making Sensei proud. Izuku nods and his face hardens with determination. "I promise. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere dangerous."

Inko smiles as she looks upon her son's look of determination. She lets go of his hand and stands up. Now that she can worry a little less, she goes back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. Izuku finishes putting on his shoes and walks out of the apartment.

The walk to Dagobah Beach is a long one, but not an unreasonably long one. Izuku's got a little bit of a sweat going by the time he arrives, but he's still got plenty of energy. Looking out at the beach, Izuku isn't sure why Sensei would want to meet here. Almost the entire beach is covered in enormous piles of trash from decades of people dumping their garbage into the water and it all being carried here by the ocean currents. Nevertheless, Sensei said to meet here so Izuku steels himself and walks down onto the beach looking for him. Izuku soon finds him standing by a gazebo out on the water connected to the short by a boardwalk. Izuku walks along the boardwalk and stands next to Sensei. Sensei is facing towards the ocean, almost as if he were looking out at it despite his mask. A mechanical sigh sounds from Sensei and he turns to face Izuku. "It's nice to see that you're punctual. I'll get right to the point, tell me why you think I asked you here."

Izuku puts his hand to his chin and starts to think about it. He'd hoped that Sensei would explain but no such luck. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. Izuku's minds passes over everything he can think of about the location. The beach itself doesn't seem too remarkable, but the trash certainly makes it less than a destination location. That part click for Izuku and he turns to Sensei. "Is it because not a lot of people come here?"

Sensei chuckles to himself. It seems that he still has quite a bit to teach his newly chosen successor. Sensei turns around and starts walking back towards the beach in long strides. Izuku follows along, wondering if he got it right or not, since Sensei's distorted voice is kind of hard to read. Sensei and Izuku stop at the start of the boardwalk and Sensei turns to face Izuku again. "While that's a benefit of this particular location, it's not the main reason. The reason i asked you hear was to teach you a very important lesson on improvising."

Izuku tilts his head to the side, clearly not understanding what Sensei is talking about. Sensei raises up a finger and pinches the nonexistent bridge of his nose. He then mumbles something that Izuku can't hear and puts his arms down. He then starts walking over to the piles and trash. Izuku, still not quite getting it, just follows him there. Sensei then stops right at the edge of a particularly large one. "I suppose I can't expect you to know everything, so I'll give you this freebie. However in the future I expect you to be able to figure things out on your own. What I mean when I say improvising is this: When you're lacking the means to an end, then getting desperate and using whatever's at your disposal is an acceptable method of getting the job done. For example: I have no way of adequately training your body, and I assume that you don't either. However there are some quirks that require you to have and maintain a fit body. So I had to get creative. Hence this place. You're going to be training your body by cleaning this beach. Most people wouldn't think of moving trash as exercise, but that's were people like you and me come in. We can see the usefulness in everything. We have to if we want to get by."

Izuku hangs off of his Sensei's every word, furiously taking mental notes. Izuku tries his best to take in as much of the knowledge that Sensei is sharing with him as he can. Midway through Sensei's speech Izuku realises that he has kind of been thinking of things a little too much in black an white. Not a few minutes ago, he thought that this trash filled beach was useless, but Sensei is showing him how to think past the surface level. "Thank you Sensei. I'll work harder on thinking of different ways to improvise."

Sensei smiles under his mask as he listens to Izuku's declaration. Sensei then looks at the pile of trash that he stopped in front of. It's was definitely the largest of the bunch. It's filled with washing machines and fridges, and Sensei's pretty sure he could sense a car somewhere towards the bottom of the pile. "Good to hear it. Before any quirk, the most powerful weapon in the human arsenal is our minds. Being creative and quick witted will save you more than any quirk will. Speaking of which, I think your performance yesterday deserves to be rewarded."

Izuku's face lights up when he hears Sensei say that he wants to give Izuku a reward for how well he did. Though his smile disappears when he also remembers that he still needs to ask Sensei why he was turned into slime the morning he woke up. Sensei sees Izuku thinking intently to himself and turns to face him. Izuku snaps out of it and look up at Sebsei's mask. "Thank you Sensei. Though I need to ask you something. This morning I woke up with the slime villain's quirk activated. Is that normal."

Sensei thinks about it for a moment, trying very hard to remember if anything like that had ever happened to him. His mind goes through a deluge of memories before settling on one from way back in his childhood. "Yes, that's normal. Your body isn't used to having a quirk, let alone more than one, so your body's going to go through them until it gets used to my quirk. It'll go away after a while. Now, let's get to your reward. Since I no longer have my quirk, I can't directly transfer the quirks into you. However I can still manifest my quirks so I'll manifest the quirks I want you to take and you'll pull them out of me. Also, skin contact is all you need for a successful transfer so you don't need to worry about my mask. Pulling from the head is the most efficient way, so do it when you can, but don't exclude other possibilities."

Izuku nods and waits for Sensei to manifest the quirks. Izuku keeps an eye on him for a moment but he doesn't notice and changes in his physiology. Sensei then holds out his right hand and Izuku takes this to mean that he's ready for Izuku to take the quirks. Izuku focuses and the cloud of red smoke and purple lighting appears in his hand. He grabs Sensei's hand and looks for the quirks. Upon grabbing Sensei's hand, Izuku's mind is immediately assaulted by a vast amount of information. Inside of Sensei's body are numerous quirks, shining like stars in the night sky and just as countless. However Izuku snaps to his senses when he sees three quirks shining brighter than the others. He grabs ahold of them and pulls on them with the might of his Sensei's quirk. The feeling of ecstasy returns, only this time it's three times stronger. Izuku's mind almost buckles under the pure pleasure assaulting his mind. But Izuku endures and keeps going. The process takes noticeably longer and is a bit tougher than other times, but soon enough the deed is done. Izuku takes his hand back from the noticeably clamier hand of his Sensei. He looks at Sensei and notices that he's shaking. Though he can't ignore that shaking in his own hands, even if they're for different reasons. Sensei starts taking deep breaths. "Well, I must admit, I wasn't expecting that. So that's what it feels like. Anyway, the deed is done. Try out your new quirks."

As Sensei is working on calming his pain racked body, he can't help but notice the wide grin that's plastered itself on Izuku's face. Sensei can't help but let his own smile widen at the sight of it. It looks like Izuku is starting to learn about the side effects of his quirk. And fun as that prospect is, he doesn't have all day. Sensei coughs and Izuku wakes out of his stupur. He shakes his head and the wide toothy grin he had before is gone, but he can't shake the small smile that stays around. Once Izuku is confident in his ability to think straight he starts searching himself for the new quirks. He finds them sitting next to the sludge form quirk. Izuku turns on the first quirk and suddenly an immense amount of clarity fills Izuku's minds. He can remember everything he's ever experienced. It takes Izuku a second to come back to reality. Izuku makes note of this Eidetic Memory quirk and moves on. When Izuku activates the second quirk at first he doesn't feel much different. However he can feel a sort of instinctual slider. He pushes it one way and suddenly he feels a great force all over his body, as if he'd suddenly gotten heavier. He quickly sends it back to normal and the force disappears. He then moves it the other way and he feels like a force has been lifted from his body, as if he weighed less. Izuku sends the slider back to normal and turns the quirk off. 'It doesn't seem like a gravity control quirk. Maybe it's some kind of mass controlling quirk?'

Izuku then grabs onto the third new quirk and he turns it on. Then all of a sudden Sensei punches Izuku in the gut. The force spread all through Izuku's body and he's pushed back a few feet. At first Izuku is confused as to why Sensei would do that, but then he realizes that the impact of Sensei's fist hasn't hurt him. It just pushed him back. Sensei walks over to Izuku and looks down on him. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to demonstrate the effectiveness of your new Resistance quirk. It's not really an armor quirk, it just makes you more resistant as the name would suggest."

Izuku is a bit confused as to why Sensei thought that the best way to show him how that quirk worked was to punch him, but Izuku discards that thought. No harm no fowl. Once Izuku has organised the new quirks in his arsenal he activates the Eidetic Memory quirk, with no current intentions of turning it off. "Thank you Sensei. I'll do my best to make these quirks my own. If that's everything, then I think I'll get started."

Izuku starts to walk towards the pile of garbage, but Sensei holds his hand out to stop Izuku's advance. Izuku stops and looks up at Sensei to see that he's shaking his head. Izuku is confused again. Sensei waves a finger discouragingly. "Now now. I don't want to have to teach you patience as well. I have two more things to say. First is this: your training will not just consist of cleaning the beach. While there's a surprising amount that you can learn here if you look for it, a strong body is useless if you don't know how to use it. As such, I will be sparing with you on occasion to train your ability to fight. Secondly, if you'll recall my conditions for becoming my successor, you'll remember that I said that you're going to take out corrupt heroes. Starting now and going on until you are accepted into U.A., you will be helping me. Like I said, you probably won't have to fight anyone. However always be prepared for that possibility. I'll start off light. I've seen your excellent notes. I want you to train your analytical mind by adding ways to defeat the heroes you take notes on. Their flaws, their weaknesses, etc. If you can analyse all aspects of a person, then you'll be one step closer to your dreams. Oh, and before I forget, you can use your quirks as you see fit during your combat training. There, now you may begin."

Izuku blushes a little bit, embarrassed that he jumped the gun there. Izuku keeps listening to Sensei's speech, but once he gets to the part about the corrupt heroes, Izuku has to seriously think about that. His Sensei is sort of like a secret hero police. As cool as that concept is on paper, it opens up a whole can of worms that Izuku can't dwell on right now. Once Sensei gives Izuku the okay to begin, Izuku jumps right into the task of cleaning the beach. To say that it was kind of daunting would be a bit of an understatement. Izuku decides to start off with the smaller stuff first and starts working his way up from there. He spends the rest of the day hauling toasters, drawers, etc, over to the nearby dumpsters. By the end of the day he's exhausted and his stomach is growling but he hasn't even made a dent in the pile. Sensei supervises and when the day starts coming to a close, he walks over to the exhausted Izuku. "Good job for a first day. You prioritized doing what you knew you could do first. That can be an effective strategy. But sooner or later you'll have to move on to bigger pieces, so be prepared. Since it's starting to get late, I'll need you to go home and get some rest. Can't have you burning out. Come back here every day unless something mandatory comes up. I need you constantly training, but our cover is even more important than that. I await your return. I'll bring lunch."

Izuku starts collecting his stuff. Once he's got his stuff together he turns to say goodbye to his Sensei but when he turns around, Sensei is gone. Izuku is a bit surprised by this but he has to get home so he puts it in the back of his mind. Izuku's walk home is uneventful and Izuku makes it home without a problem. He waves to his mother who's doing some paperwork on the kitchen table and he goes straight to his room. Once he's inside, Izuku locks the door and goes straight over to his hero notebooks. He grabs his first one and a pencil and he sits at his desk. He opens up the notebook to its first page and he sees his drawing of All Might. He Immediately closes the book and decides to grab a more recent one. He grabs the other notebook and opens it up to show a picture of Kamui Woods. Izuku looks over the information and recalls the fight he saw with Kamui and the gigantification villain. 'Hmm. It seems like Kamui Woods specialises in binding attacks. He has the potential for blunt and piercing attack, but he seems to have specialized in binding. While normally that'd be a pretty safe bet, it means that if he ever runs into a villain like that sludge villain, he'd basically be helpless. There's also the obvious weakness to fire.'

Izuku keeps writing these and other notes of a similar ilk for a good couple hours before he looks over at his clock and realizes that it'd probably be a good idea to grab some dinner. He stands up from his desk and opens his door. His nose is immediately hit with the scent of food cooking. Izuku walks into the kitchen and sees that his mother has set out a plate for himself. He waves again and sits down at the table to start eating. Inko sits down to eat her food but she doesn't start right away. "So Izuku, What were you doing all day?"

Izuku sets his utensil down and starts thinking of what to tell his mother. He can't tell her about Sensei, obviously, but he also doesn't want to lie too much, because the more drastic the lie the easier it would be to figure out that it is indeed a lie. Inko waits for a hot second before Izuku replies to her question. "I was out training. I'm going to need to do a lot more training if I want to get into U.A., so I'm going to be a bit more absent for these next ten months."

Inko nods in acceptance and starts eating her food. Though the whole while she can't shake this slight feeling of dread. Having her son suddenly develop a quirk like that is shocking to say the least. Once they're both finished with dinner, Izuku excuses himself and goes back to his room. He keeps going with the hero notes for another hour before finally hitting the hay.

The next week would very much be just that on repeat. The only variation is that during the school week Izuku had to also go to school. However on the next Saturday Izuku has some good news for his Sensei. Izuku jogs over to the trash pile at Dagobah Beach. He's been able to start a dent in the pile, but he's still far from finished. As Always, Sensei is standing under the beachwalk gazebo when Izuku arrives. He walks over to Sensei, a particularly heavy backpack on his back. "Hello Sensei. I have good news. I finished the hero notes."

Sensei turns to look at Izuku and he holds out a hand. Izuku catches on and hands him his backpack. Sensei opens it up and opens up the notebook at the top of the pile. He looks through it and then closes it. He smiles under his mask. Izuku is proving to be a much better bet than he could have imagined. "I'm impressed Izuku. These notes are very detailed and every potential route is explored. Very good. Now, I think it's time to begin our sparring. Here are the rules: you can use any and as many quirks as you want. We'll fight for one hour. I'll go easy on you, but if it takes too long for you act then I'll bump it up a notch. You're going to have to learn to act without thinking in a fight. If you can't do that, then your opponent will overwhelm you before you can come up with a strategy."

Sensei puts the notebook back in Izuku's backpack and zips it up before handing it back to him. Sensei then starts walking back to the beach. Izuku follows him, furiously trying to come up with a strategy before the fight begins. Sensei stop in a small area cleared out by Izuku. Izuku sets his backpack to the side and takes up a fighting stance. 'Alright, sensei has a whole bunch of quirks, so-'

Before Izuku can finish the thought, Sensei suddenly rushes at him and punches him in the gut. Izuku goes flying a few feet as the air rushes out of his lungs. Izuku focuses and is able to activate his resistance quirk before Sensei rushes up to him and drop kick him. Izuku grunts in pain and rolls away from Sensei. 'Damn, he's fast. And he can hurt me through-'

Sensei rushes at Izuku again and kicks him in the side, sending him high into the air. Luckily Izuku is still able to breath thanks to his resistance quirk, but that's not stopping him from flying through the air like a ragdoll. Izuku lands with a thud and Sensei walks over to him. "Have you seen what I'm trying to teach you yet? You need to act-"

Suddenly a fist impacts itself into Sensei's gut. Sensei grunt and instinctively grabs to offending appendage and throws it along with whomever it's attached to. He sees Izuku flying through the air with a determined smile on his face. Sensei smile when he realizes that Izuku used his monologing to his advantage. Izuku lands and springs towards Sensei with his fist reared back. He swing at Sensei, but Sensei doges and knees Izuku in the chest. But he grunts in pain when his knee doesn't go as far as it should have. It feels like kneeing a brick wall. Sensei pulls back and Izuku lands and turns back to Sensei. "Harder to move something that's very massive, isn't it?"

Sensei smiles wide when he hears that and realized what Izuku did. He combined the Mass Control quirk with the Resistance quirk to make himself an immovable object. Izuku lunges again and Sensei can't help but pat himself on the back for picking such a perfect successor.

This goes on for the rest of the hour and by the end of it, Izuku is sure that he has a few bruises under his clothes. Izuku pants heavily as he prepares for another attack, but Sensei pulls out of his fighting stance and starts clapping. "You've done well. You're advancing much faster than I expected. You've still got a ways to go, but I'm sure that you'll get there quickly at this rate. Anyway, we'll only be able to do this on the weekends since I can't have you battered and bruised during the school day. Speaking of which, I'm going to need those notebooks of yours, just for a day."

Izuku falls onto has back and gives a big sigh of relief. Finally able to rest, Izuku lets his body finally come down from his adrenaline high. Now he can finally figure out why Bakugou likes fighting so much. Izuku's body starts throbbing in pain as feeling returns to his extremities. When he hears Sensei say that he needs the notebooks, all he can do is nod. Sensei walks over to Izuku's backpack and takes the notebooks out of it. He sets them to the side and walks over to Izuku. He looks down at Izuku and chuckles. "Hm, maybe I did go a bit too far for your first time, but you need to learn somehow."

Sensei offers his hand to help Izuku up and Izuku takes it. Sensei pulls Izuku up to his feet and then lets go of his hand. Once Izuku feels like he can walk around without being in the precipice of death, he starts cleaning the beach. By the end of the day, Izuku's body is screaming at him, and he wonders if he'll be able to walk home. However once the day ends as usual Izuku manages to drag himself through the door of his apartment, take his shoes off, and throws himself onto his bed before passing out.

Over the next five months Izuku spends almost every free moment training with his sensei or studying to stay afloat in school. The train has been doing a bit of a number on Izuku's body, but not so much that Izuku couldn't keep going. Though the hardest thing to work around was his body adjusting to his new quirk. His body keeps randomly becoming much more massive than his bed can hold in the middle of the night, so he's decided to sleep with his mattress on the floor until such time as he can get his quirk to stop acting up, and his mother can get the furniture store to stop calling her their favorite customer. Izuku began to fall into a bit of a routine. However that changed when Izuku head the doorbell after a training session on a saturday. There was a note on the door when Izuku got home saying that his mother had gone shopping. Izuku went inside and he made himself comfortable so that he could recover from his training. Izuku perks up when he hears the doorbell ring and he walks over to the door. He opens it and is a bit confused by what he sees. Standing on the other side of the door is someone dressed in a suit. However the strangest of all is that his head and hands are cacti. He waves in a friendly manor while Izuku is wondering what he wants. "Hello. My name is Kakutasu Men. You must be the boy with the quirk stealing power."

The more Izuku talks to this person the more confused he gets. Whomever this person is he clearly has business with Izuku but he doesn't seem to show any hostility. In fact there's a little bit of pep in his voice. "Yeah, I'm Izuku. Why did you want to see me?"

Due to the very distinct lack of a face in favor of just a cactus head Izuku can't tell exactly what this person is thinking of, but based on his body language Izuku thinks that he might be happy that Izuku confirmed what he was hoping. The man gestures towards the apartment hopefully. "May I come inside?"

He doesn't seem to be a threat, at least to him, so Izuku allows the man inside of the house. He walks inside and walks over to the couch. Izuku sits in a chair and sits across from the man after shutting the door. The man nervously twitches a little bit before he begins. "So the reason I sought you out is because I have a favor to ask. You see, I represent a 'self-detrimental quirk counseling' group. We help people who have quirks that cause them a lot of trouble. For example: I suffer from not being able to have any kind of human contact because of my cactus body quirk. It can be maddening at times. But when we saw you, you gave us hope that we could have futures without these borderline disabilities that people call quirks. Some of us are really suffering as well. One of our members has a quirk that covers her body from head to toe in armor like calluses. Another member has no sensation in their body, so they're constantly hurting themselves and not even realizing it."

Izuku puts his hand to his chin and he starts thinking about it. He wants to help these people but what if he's lying or what if he does it too much and the authorities get involved? Could he be thrown in jail for practicing medicine without a licence? What if the person's quirk makes taking it impossible? What if they need the quirk to live? And then there's…"

Izuku stops himself short and blushes a little bit. Kakutasu chuckles to himself as Izuku tries to recover from the embarrassment of his internal dialog becoming an external monologue. Kakutasu wave his hand dismissively and shrugs at Izuku. However before Izuku can go back to mumbling Kakutasu gets on his knees. His voice quivers as he talks. "It's alright. I'll be honest, when I first saw you I thought it was too good to be true. But here you are. And here I am talking to you. Please, I'm begging you. Help us. We can't go on like this."

Izuku is immediately taken aback by the man's forwardness. Not just a few months ago he was getting beat up by Katsuki. Now he's being asked to use "his" quirk to help people. Izuku is completely speechless. Izuku turns his head away from Kakutasu. "Thank you for your confidence in me, but I don't know if I'll be able to help you. I'm not experienced with my quirk and I don't want to hurt you on accident."

Kakutasu looks at Izuku and his unreadable flat and pointy face stares deeply into him, as far as Izuku can tell. Kakutasu nods and he stands up and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a card and hands it to Izuku. Izuku looks over the card and it reads: SDQC. It has a picture of Kakutasu and a phone number. "Yeah, I can understand that. I realize that this might be a lot to take in for a kid. Well, if you want to do it and when you think that you're ready, please call me. I hope that you'll be able to help us. I'll leave and give you some space. It was nice to meet you."

With that, Kakutasu walks out the door and closes it behind himself, leaving Izuku alone in the quiet of his apartment to think about what just happened. Izuku looks over the card and wonders what he should do. Izuku walks over to his room and he puts the card in a desk drawer. 'I'd love to help, but it feels so good. Too good. Sensei, how did you deal with such an addictive feeling when you did your hero work?'

Soon enough Inko comes home from her shopping trip. Once everything has been put away, Izuku tells her about Kakutasu and the offer that he gave him. Inko looks a little bit worried as she mulls it over in her head. However she soon starts talking again. "I'm going to need a couple of days to think about it. If you can actually help these people then it'll be a great thing, but I don't want you to get hurt. Let's change the subject to something lighter."

Izuku think about if for a second before talking about the most recent All Might incident. However as he talks he thinks about how he's going to tell Sensei about this strange development.

There's a soft thud as Izuku hits the ground after another bout of sparring with Sensei. Izuku had been getting marginally better at fighting over the months and he noticed it to. He still wasn't as good as Sensei, but he was certainly improving. Sensei dusts himself off and then walks over to Izuku to help him up. "Well, I'd say that's another successful spar. However, your mind seemed to be elsewhere."

Izuku accepts Sensei's hand and groans as Sensei helps him to his feet. Izuku takes a few deep breaths and tries to center himself before he continues. "Sensei, someone from a group called the self-detrimental quirk counseling group come to my house today and asked me to take the quirks of the people he works with. I want to help him, but whenever I take quirks I get this rush of dopamine and I don't know if it'd be a good idea."

Sensei puts his hand to his chin as he starts to consider Izuku's conundrum. Internally he's a bit excited, because his young prodigy is already starting to have options for new quirks open up to him. However, he understands that he can't let his excitement slip or else Izuku will start to suspect that something is amiss. "I Think that you should help them. I remember when I was first getting used to my quirk. I experienced what you're experiencing back then. The way I was able to learn to cope with it, is I exposed myself to it a lot. Eventually the reaction dulled and I could function properly. Practice makes perfect. Also, it'd be a good PR stunt and it may open up options for further quirk acquisition in the future."

Izuku thinks over what his Sensei said. He can't argue with his Sensei's logic, but he's still a little bit hesitant. Izuku decides to mull it over as he starts his regular training again. Over the months Izuku has been able to start slowly working his way up the ranks of trash carrying, and it shows. His muscles have gotten bigger and he's able to comfortably carry much more than just broken toasters. Once the training is down as usual, Izuku waves goodbye to Sensei and starts walking home. Once he reaches his home, he pulls out the card that Kakutasu gave him and he sets it on his desk. He sits down and starts thinking about what he should do.

Across town, All Might knocks on a large door with a label mark "Principal's office" lightly with his fingers. All Might stands alone in one of the hallways of the greatest hero school in the world. His large white t-shirt and baggy green pants sag from his skeletal frame as he waits for the person on the other side of the door to respond to his knocking. A moment later the door does open. Standing on the other side is a small rodent like creature, about the size of a child. He has small black eyes, with a scar running down his right eye. He has white fur and three fingered paws, as well as a small smile on his face. He's wearing a tuxedo and dress pants as well. He looks up and All Might and waves "Good morning Toshinori. I was expecting you."

The small rodent principle invites All Might into his office and he walks over to his couch. All Might closes the door as he walks into the office and then goes to join the rodent principle on the couch. He sits down while the rodent principle stands up so that they're both at about eye level. All Might coughs a little bit before starting the conversation. "If you were expecting me Nezu, then I'm assuming you saw what happened and read the reports?"

Nezu's smile turns into a small frown as he nods. All Might lets out a sigh and for an eternal second there's absolute silence as both Nezu and All Might wonder what they're going to say to one another. Eventually All Might decides to break the silence. "I met that kid before the incident. Someone had saved him from that sludge villain before I got there. Lucky to. He looked like he might not have lasted much longer. At first when he woke up, I thought he was just a regular kid. He fan boyed over me like most kids do and it was all status quo. But when I tried to jump to the police station he latched onto my leg. My time limit was coming up so I was panicking, trying to find a way to ditch this overly enthusiastic fan boy. I landed on a roof and he held me up long enough that my time ran out. He talked about how he was quirkless and how he wanted to be a hero. I told him that it wouldn't work, and he took it pretty hard. I left before anything else happened. And then you know the rest."

As All Might describes the events leading up to that green haired kid's big debut, more and more of the pieces start to fall into place of the tiny principle. He continues to listen attentively as All Might describes what happened that day. Once All Might finishes up his story, Nezu nods in understanding. "Hm, I think I have a much better idea of what's going on. Thank you for telling me what happened. But I must say, you should be more careful when you say things like what you said to that young lad. You could really hurt them."

All Might looks down at the ground, a bit disappointed in himself. Truth be told, he'd been thinking about that day for a while now. Though hearing Nezu say it just makes it more clear that he royally screwed things up this time. However he brings his head back up to meet Nezu's gaze. "So, what do we do about this. He's still out there, and now he's got the kid in his grasp."

Nezu hops down from the couch and starts walking over to his desk. All Might stands up from the couch and follows principal Nezu over to his desk. Nezu climbs into his seat and turns himself to face All Might, who's looking rather worried. "For now, we don't know enough. We need to let the situation progress a little bit more before we try doing anything drastic."

All Might nods in agreement. He says his goodbyes and starts leaving the building. As he starts walking to his car he looks out at the city and takes a deep breath. He lets it go as he gets into his care and starts driving home. "Nezu, I hope that you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku stands outside of the doors of the large building looming over him. He looks down at the card in his hand to make sure that he has the right building. He decided to try helping out the people who Kakutasu said that he was representing. He shivers a little bit, but with Sensei's words echoing through his head, he feels like he has enough confidence to actually do this. When he had called Kakutasu to tell him that he was willing to give it a shot, the older man was ecstatic. He and Izuku's mother set up a date and time and everything was quickly going underway. A little bit too quickly. Just a couple months ago, Izuku was a nobody. Now he's someone with a quirk that can help people, even before he's trained to become a hero. Izuku takes a deep breath and steels himself. He opens the door of the office building and walks up to the front desk. Behind it is a lady with blue hair that flows like water. She looks up at Izuku and she smiles at him. "Hello. How can I help you?"

Izuku looks down at his card and asks about the self detrimental quick help group. She tells him that they're on the tenth floor, room number 1010. Izuku thanks her and starts looking for the elevator. He's glad that the building was in such a populated area. That helped calm him and his mother's nerves when they saw it. Izuku eventually finds the elevator and presses the button for the tenth floor. After a long, uneventful ride through the floors, the elevator stops at the tenth floor and opens up for Izuku. He steps out of the elevator and starts looking for the right room. It's only a few rooms down from him, so he quickly finds it. Izuku works up his courage and knocks on the door. There's a few murmurs on the other side of the door. After a moment he hears the handle jiggle and Kakutasu opens up the door. "Oh, Izuku! You made it. I'm so glad. Come on in. He has snacks over on the table. We don't have all of our members here so that you won't feel pressured."

Izuku smiles and walks into the room. Internally he's glad that they decided to keep their numbers down for the first meeting. He was getting a bit nervous, but hopefully this will just be a quick test to see if he can handle it. The room itself isn't anything special. There's a plastic table on one side of the room that has a couple pizza boxes, some sandwiches, and a water cooler on it. In the middle of the room are six chairs, two of which are empty, all arranged in a circle. Sitting in the rest of the chairs are four people. They each wave at him politely and he waves back. Kakutasu walks over to the chair circle and motions for Izuku to follow him. Izuku sits down in his seat and Kakutasu begins. "Everyone, this is Izuku. He agreed to try helping us out. Please don't put any pressure on him. Why don't we go around the circle and introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kakutasu. My quirk is cactus form."

After Kakutasu goes, the person to his right goes next. This person has long dark hair with sunken eyes. He's wearing a red button up shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. There's a bandage above his right eye and a bruise on his neck. "Hello there. My name is Itami nashi, and my quirk is painless. I don't feel any pain."

After Itami goes the person next to him goes. This person doesn't look like they're very well. He's fidgeting in his seat and he has a slice of pizza in his hand. However it keeps going down slowly, even though he only looks like he's just holding onto it. It will occasionally come back when it goes all the way down. He's wearing a t-shirt and shorts. In a blur of motion, the person holds up a card. The card says "Hello, my name is Kiiro Furasshu. My quirk is called time displacement. The time around me moves faster than regular time-" Kiiro switches cards faster than Izuku can see "-and so I appear to be moving very fast, even though I'm not really." Kirro switches cards again to keep going "I have to constantly eat because I metabolize much faster than other people and everyone around me looks very slow."

Once it looks like Kirro doesn't have any more cards to share for now, the last person before Izuku goes. She's wearing a pink tank top and some blank jeans. She has long blonde hair, a handbag, and blue eyes. She's also wearing latex gloves. Izuku notices that she's also wearing latex under her normal clothes. "Hello, my name is Ayatsuru. My quirk is called deconstruction. Anything made of more than one part that I touch with my skin falls apart, but it doesn't work on anything alive. Case and point..."

Ayatsuru pulls another glove out of her bag, but this one is made out of thread and rubber. She touches it to her forearm and suddenly the threads of the glove fall apart, including the stitches and the individual threads, reducing the glove to nothing but a pile of thread and rubber. Izuku gulps when he sees that. He can only imagine how much of a hassle that might be. Izuku takes a deep breath and goes to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya. My quirk is called thief and it lets me steal other's quirks."

Once everyone's been introduced, the meeting gets underway. Everyone regales Izuku with stories of how their quirks have hurt them over the years. Ayatsuru has had trouble finding a job because the moment that anyone finds out what her quirk does, they immediately call her a liability and fire her, if she even gets hired at all. When he was a kid, Itami thought that his quirk was a blessing, but he started coming here after the third time he'd burned himself and didn't notice until much later. Kiiro might be the worst of all. He's nearly died a couple times because he couldn't get food and had to be treated for malnutrition. Each account hits Izuku right in the heart. Once they're all done, Kakutasu turns to Izuku. "So, can you help us?"

Izuku nods and they all light up light christmas lights. Kirro even starts to cry tears of joy, but it's kind of hard to tell. Izuku decides to go counter clockwise, starting with Kakutasu. Izuku stands up from his chair and walks in front of him. It takes a moment, but Izuku manages to move enough of his spikes out of the way to actually get his hand on Kakutasu's face. He summons forth the red cloud and works his hand onto Kakutasu's face. He feels the quirk inside of him and starts pulling on it. The rush of dopamine and endorphins floods Izuku as Kakutasu's quirk enter's Izuku's body. As his quirk is entering Izuku's body, his form starts to change. The thorns all over his body starts retracting into his skin and he starts taking on more human qualities. Finally, the quirk finishes transferring and what's left is a normal looking human with light ginger hair and brown eyes. He's sweating and pants once Izuku takes his hand off of his face. After a second he sees his hands look normal and he then touches his face. His smooth skin is completely thornless. He smiles widely and jumps up from his seat. "Oh my god, you did it! Thank you so much!"

Izuku is a little bit lost in his own head as he tries to cope with the sudden euphoric feeling flooding his brain. Luckily he's taken out of it by Kakutasu suddenly grabbing his hand and shaking it furiously. Izuku jumbles around a little bit as Kakutasu shakes his hand with enough strength to shake the rest of his body, but Kakutsu stops soon. Izuku lets go of his hand and smiles. "Don't worry about it. I'm just trying to do what I can. Now, let's keep going."

Izuku then moves on to Itmai. He calls forth the red cloud and puts it on Itami's face. Izuku starts pulling on the quirk and the flood of chemicals hits his brain harder this time. As this is happening in Izuku's head, Itami's smile starts to slowly fade into a confused grimace that just gets worse as Izuku pulls harder on the quirk. Once Izuku is finished he pulls his hand back and starts taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He's only moderately successful. Itami on the other hand is shaking. "So, this is what pain feels like. I gotta admit, I'm not sure what I expected. But I'm not going back. Thanks kid."

Izuku nods as he tries to calm himself down. The feeling of taking someone else's quirk is coursing through his veins. He feels like he's on cloud nine. But he knows that he has to control himself. He keeps taking deep breaths and moves on to Kirro. He manifests the red cloud again and places his hand on Kiira's head. Something unexpected happens this time. Instead of just coming into Izuku like most quirks do, the quirk shoots into Izuku like a bullet. Instead of the regular feeling, Izuku's suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling akin to being punched in the face by Aphrodity. Once the quirk is inside of his body he falls on his butt, a deep blush on his face. Kakutasu notices and crouches next to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

If Izuku was on cloud nine before, now he's on cloud eighteen plus. He has to cover his mouth to stifle a moan that was about to escape his lips. If someone looked very carefully, they'd see a wet spot appear in Izuku's pants. However no one notices thankfully. Izuku nods when Kakutasu asks him if he's alright. "I-I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that. It looks like all of the natural processes are expedited by the quirk, even its theft."

Izuku stands back up and looks over at Kirro. Kirro is moving at a normal speed. He tries to talk and manages to actually string together a few comprehensible sounds, but they sound like he's trying to talk in slow motion. He tries to say something but he stops halfway through and just holds up another card that says "Thank you." Izuku nods to him and goes over to Ayatsuru. He turns on his quirk and places his hand on her forehead. He grabs onto her quirk and pulls on it. Luckily, that hit to the teeth from Kirro seems to have turned up his brain's sensitivity, and he doesn't get the same feeling from taking her quirk. It still feels good, but it's weak enough that Izuku can keep his composure. Once the quirk is gone and Izuku takes his hand off of Ayatsuru's face, she touches her forearm to her top. It remains intact. She smiles and leaps out of her chair to hug Izuku. He's a bit surprised but he manages to stay up and he just takes her hug. When she's done hugging him, everyone congratulates Izuku. He's a bit embarrassed but most of his cycles are being spent trying to work through what just happened. Now that all of the members that attended don't have their quirks, they decide to leave the group, but they all exchange phone numbers, and they also get Izuku's number. Kakutasu says that he'll keep representing the group unless someone else steps up, since it's a job he likes and is good at. Once everyone else has left, Kakutasu confronts Izuku. "Thank you. I can't understate how much you've done for us. If I may ask, when do you think you'd be willing to meet with the rest of our members?"

Izuku has to take a second to think about it. He's not sure if he can handle it. He was barely able to contain himself this time, and that's just with four quirks. Imagine trying to take more is a very serious thought. But Izuku also understands the good that he's doing, so he's caught between a rock and a hard place. "It might be for a while. Taking quirks is hard on my body since I'm not used to doing it. But I can probably come back soonish."

Kakutasu thanks Izuku again and with that, Izuku calls his mother and goes on his way. The entire time in the elevator and waiting for his mother, Izuku is trying to restrain his urges. It's distressing, but everytime Izuku sees someone in the building or on the street, he can feel his senses tingle as the little blips of power tease him, just out of reach. Just before his mother shows up, he's on the verge of salivating. However he manages to catch himself just in time as his mother's car pulls up and he gets inside. When Izuku realizes that he was drooling over the thought of stealing someone's quirk, he decides that it was a good idea to postpone his next meeting with Kakutasu. Right now he has to focus on control before he can worry about anything else.

…..

A couple weeks later Izuku had managed to move on from what had happened that day. He'd gone back to his regular training schedule with his Sensei, but expanded to include his new quirks. Izuku's so far gotten a lot better at switching quirks mid fight, but his combat technique could still use a little bit of work. Sensei is still solidly thrashing him in their spars, but Izuku's managed to vastly improve his clean up speed thanks to the distortion quirk and the disassembly quirk. The beach was quickly starting to look like it used to. Izuku didn't know it, but when he was done for the day and people drove by, they would notice how the beach was progressing. However, one day after finishing, Sensei stops Izuku before he can walk off. "Izuku, you're developing very quickly. I think that you're ready for your first mission. Tomorrow, after you're training, I'll take you to where I'll be fighting the corrupt hero. I don't want you to worry though. If all goes well, you won't have to fight. I just want you to be reconnaissance. But you should still be prepared to fight if you have to."

Izuku stops and listens to what Sensei has to say. Izuku was dreading this moment, but he accepted that he'd have to do it eventually. He lets out a defeated sigh and nods. Sensei lets him go and Izuku starts walking home. He isn't sure how he's going to do this, but if Sensei thinks he can do it, he's sure that he can do it. However, he'll need to find a way to disguise himself. If he's going to be fighting villains, then he'll need a disguise so that they don't try to attack him at home. When he gets home, he starts working on his impromptu costume. Since he's going to be reconnaissance, he starts making his costume out of darker colors and makes it a lot less showy than his regular costume might be.

The next day, Izuku shows up with his costume in his backpack. He walks over to the beach with his nerves on fire. First the quirk help group, now an actual villain. Izuku shakes his head and tries to refocus on his training. Mission later, training now. Izuku greets his Sensei and immediately sets into his training. Sensei notices that he has more energy today, and he figures out that Izuku's nerves are getting to him. He doesn't intervene however because all of that energy focused into his training will be good for Izuku. Time flies by and eventually Izuku's training is done for the day. Once the training is done. Izuku pants as he walks over to Sensei. "Alright Sensei, I did the training for today. How's this mission going to work?"

Sensei holds up a finger, indicating for Izuku to wait for a moment. Izuku waits and he hears a car pulling up to a beach. He turns around and sees a limo pull up. Sensei walks over to the limo and motions for Izuku to follow him. Izuku does and Sensei opens up the door for Izuku. Izuku's a bit confused for a moment but he does get inside, followed by Sensei. The inside of the limo isn't much different from the outside. It's a lot of dark colors, but it's exceptionally classy. It's very open on the inside and there are drink holders and speakers all over it. Sensei sits down across from Izuku and the driver starts driving away from the beach. He's a bit intimidated by the opulence, but Sensei starts talking so Izuku pays attention. "Alright, here's how it's going to work. I'm going to start you off with someone simple."

A screen comes down from the ceiling of the limo for Izuku and Sensei to see. It lights up and a picture of a small time hero appears on the screen. The hero is named Sphere Man. His quirk is that he can turn anything he touches into a sphere so long as he concentrates on it. He's got no sidekicks that anyone knows of and he's one of the most unknown heroes in the city. Izuku wonders why Sensei is targeting Sphere Man, but he knows that Sensei probably has a very good reason for it. "I want you to look over Sphere Man's building for about an hour and report everything you find to me. If you have a costume, I recommend wearing it."

Izuku nods and pulls his stealth suit out of his backpack. It's very simple. It's just black pants with a black shirt and a black hoodie and a black mask to cover his nose and mouth. Sensei looks it over and Izuku hopes that it's not too bad. Sensei holds back a chuckle when he sees the costume. It almost looks like Shigaraki's get up, but without all of the hands. Once they arrive in the area where Sphere Man's building is, they pull up to a fancy looking building as the sun sets over the horizon. Izuku steps out of the Limo while Sensei stays inside as it drives off. Izuku walks into the building with his costume and a walkie-talking in his backpack. Izuku walks into a bathroom and puts his costume on. He puts his walkie-talkie into a pocket and goes into action. He finds a window he can open and he uses his mass controlling quirk to leap to the next building over. He moon runs lightly across the top of the building and jumps to the next building, touching down lightly. He does this until he gets to a building next to Sphere Man's building. Once he's on that roof he turns his mass back up and sneaks across the roof to the edge. Izuku hesitantly pears over the edge to look at Sphere Man's building. It's a very small building and it has a lot of balls glued to the outside. Izuku can see a few cameras on the corners of the building. Izuku pulls his walkie-talkie out of his pocket and turns it on. "Reporting. Building seems to not have much traffic, if any. There are cameras on the building, but I can't see any other security."

The walkie-talkie buzzes a bit as Izuku takes his hand off of the talk button. He places it up against his ear and waits for a reply. His reply comes a second later in the form of Sensei's voice. "I hear you. Stay there and wait for me. Once I'm done in there we can leave."

Izuku understands and backs away from the edge of the roof. He puts his walkie-talkie into his pockets and prepares to wait until his Sensei contacts him again. Izuku sits there, looking up at the sky for about half an hour before he hears the walkie-talking buzz again. He pulls it out and places it against his ear. Sensei speaks quietly through it. "I'm going in. Prepare to leave soon."

Izuku puts the walkie-talkie away when Sensei stops talking and he starts looking around the block from his rooftop. He sees Sensei's limo a little ways down the block. He doesn't see Sensei so he assumes that he used one of his many quirks to get into the building. Izuku starts scooting along the roof in order to get ready to leave, but he stops when he hears something unexpected. There's a loud bang as the door to the roof opens and suddenly a hero walks out. "You! What are you doing up here!"

The hero rushes towards Izuku. He's wearing brown and red with waving black hair. His hands light up and two energy blades sprout out of his hands as he runs towards Izuku. Izuku panics and tries to think of what to do. The hero quickly closes the distance between himself and Izuku and tries to strike him with the energy blades. Izuku activates his sludge quirk at the last second and the energy blade tears through his shirt but it just passes harmlessly though Izuku's sludge body. While the hero is trying to figure out what just happened, Izuku remembers his fights with Sensei and quickly turns up the mass in his hand and sends out a pseudopod of his slime to punch the hero. The pseudopod lands with a solid thud and sends the hero flying across the roof into an AC unit. The hero takes a second to recover, and Izuku uses that second to run towards the hero with his distortion quirk. Before the hero knows what's happened he's suddenly got another fist, this time a human one, deep in his gut but not enough to actually break the skin. Just enough to knock the wind out of him. The hero doubles over and tries to catch his breath, but Izuku responds with a swift kick to the hero's temples. The hero's head swings to the side and he collapses. Izuku comes out of his attack mode and sees what he's done. He's shocked, but the adrenaline is clouding his mind, so all he can do is fall down from shock. Izuku quickly pulls out his walkie-talkie and presses the talk button. "Sensei, there's a situation. A hero found me. I managed to knock him out but I don't know what to do with him."

Sensei hears what Izuku is saying and he smiles wide underneath his mask. This was unexpected, but quite a stroke of luck. Sensei tells Izuku to bring the hero to him so that he can try to figure out how to handle this. Soon Izuku brings the hero and he looks around the room. It's a bit clean for a place where presumably a fight just happened. Izuku sees Sphere Man's unconscious body and places the hero next to him. Sensei looks him over before talking. "Yeah. Turns out that this is Sphere Man's first sidekick. I suppose that's just our luck. Though, there is a silver lining to this. You got some on field combat experience. That's invaluable. Now, since we have them here, we can kill two birds with one stone. Oh, and Izuku, the police keep my little escapades secret. They'll just be reported as missing, so I want you to take their quirks if you want to."

Izuku is about to object, but that little nagging feeling in the back of his mind suddenly has a louder voice. He could take their quirks and no one would know. If Sphere Man is unknown, then no one knows who his sidekick is. Izuku looks them over with a predatory gaze as his mind goes back and forth on the idea in his head. Eventually he settles on a compromise. He places his hand on the sidekick's forehead and takes his quirk enjoying the rush as he takes the quirk from the villain in sheep's clothing. Were Izuku more sane right now, he might have questioned his actions, but now isn't the time for questions. The pleasure running through Izuku's mind compels him to take Sphere man's quirk as well. He quickly grabs the quirk of Sphere Man as well, doing his best to keep himself composed. Once he has both of the quirks Izuku starts leaving. Sensei pulls out a phone and says something into it but Izuku doesn't hear it. He's too busy wondering what else he can do now that he has even more power at his fingertips. He walks down the street and gets into the limo, with Sensei getting in a few moments later. Izuku sees the massive new gash in his costume and hopes that he'll be able to repair it without his mother noticing. Sensei drops him off and after a quick change of clothes, Izuku sneaks back into his home. He can hear his mother in her room snoring so he does his best to walk through the house without waking her. He gets to his room and finally passes out, sleeping like a log.

…..

To Izuku's own surprise, not only had he been able to keep his grades up in school, he'd managed to improve them a little bit. Having an eidetic memory can do that to you. However, someone else noticed. The ash grey blonde had been noticing strange little things ever since Deku stole his quirk during the sludge villain attack. He remembers it well, he was so mad he didn't even know what to say. However, ever since then Izuku has acted strangely. He's gotten taller, bigger, faster. He remembers everything and he's always gone as soon as the school day ends. Well, he's had enough of this stupid Deku. He's probably just running away so that he can mock him behind his back. He's going to get to the bottom of this.

One day after school ends, Bakugou quickly packs up his things and leaves the school building. He waits outside of the building and keeps a close eye out for the stupid Deku. Soon enough he comes out of the doors with a sort of detached smile on his face. He's probably daydreaming about quirks or something stupid. Bakugou quickly grabs him by the scruff of his collar and starts forcibly pulling him away from the crowd. Deku tries to make him let go but he's not paying attention. He finds a nearby deadend alleyway and throws Deku into the back wall with a thud. He doesn't seem to react and that just makes Bakugou even angrier. "Deku, back when you first stole my quirk, I didn't know what to say. I was pissed beyond belief. But I've had time to think about it, and now I think I know what I want to say to you. When I thought you were quirkless, you used to piss me off because you didn't know your fucking place. But now, you piss me off even more. Just the thought of you having something like that for all these years and hiding it from me makes my FUCKING BLOOD BOIL!"

Bakugou starts making his hands spark to accentuate his point. Deku starts to cower from his display but he stops mid cringe and unfolds himself. Deku stands there and looks him square in the face. Is this tiny insect, trying to stand up to him? What kind of bullshit is this?! Bakugou's death glare deepens and Deku looks at him, fear slowly draining from his face. Izuku takes a step forward and starts talking. "Kacchan, I'm not going to have this conversation with you. All that matters is that I'm going to be a hero, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Bakugou is about to throw a punch but he sees Deku's hand and he holds himself back. He sighs and then tsks at Deku. He turns around and starts walking away from Deku, his point having been made. "You better hope that I don't catch you trying to take my spotlight in UA."

As Kacc-Bakugou leaves the alleyway, Izuku holds up his hand and looks at it. He sees the red clouds in his hand and he watches then swirl and thunder for a moment before he turns off his quirk. Not a few months ago, Izuku was a nobody. Now, he's somebody with the power to steal from those who don't deserve their power. And that though haunts Izuku as he goes to his training with Sensei.

…

Sensei sits himself down in his special life support chair and hooks himself back up, setting aside his helmet so that he can let it charge. He relaxes as much as he can, being hooked up to about a dozen tubes and wires. There's a slight gust of wind and Sensei smiles. "Are the bodies' adequately hidden?"

Kurogiri walks next to Sensei and nods his head. He'd been the one assigned to hide Sphere Man and his sidekick so that no one would find them, and he thinks he did a fairly good job of it. Sensei chuckles to himself as all of the pieces of his master plan seem to be falling into place perfectly. It's only a matter of time before things start getting serious.

…

All Might finds himself in a familiar part of UA, having been summoned by principle Nezu again. All Might isn't sure what Nezu wants this time, but he seemed to want All Might to get there as soon as possible. All Might knocks on the door and waits for a moment before the tiny principal Nezu opens the door and Invites All Might into his office. All Might sits down on the couch and Nezu grabs a file from his desk. All Might gets comfy and waits for Nezu to explain what he wanted to talk about. "So, what'd you need me for? You sounded pretty serious over the phone."

Nezu just sets the folder on the table. All Might picks up the folder and starts looking through it. His eyes widen when he realizes that this is the files of that kid, Izuku Midoriya. The one with All for One's quirk. Not only does this have his information, it has his application. On the application it has his quickless status crossed out and in its place is the word "thief". "Well, I can see why you called me here. So, what's the plan?"

Nezu climbs up onto the couch while All Might is going through Izuku's files. Nezu sits patiently and waits for All Might to look through the information on his own time. Once All Might has finally finished reading the files and has asked his question, Nezu answers. "I plan on letting him try out."

All Might's jaw drops. To think that Nezu is even considering letting someone even remotely connected to All for One even come close to the school is insane. However before All Might can object Nezu holds his paws up to stop All Might from speaking. "I know what you're going to say, but there are a few reasons that I want to do this. Firstly, if he is connected to All for One, then this will let us keep a close eye on him and maybe guide him away from the path of villainy. Second, if he isn't connected to All for One, this will let us teach, guide, and protect him. Plus, it will give you the opportunity to redeem your earlier behavior. In fact, in that vein, I planned on having you mentor him."

All Might listens to Nezu's whole spiel, but he can't help but want to object. Even though what the principal is saying makes sense, the core of the idea feels so wrong. But, All Might can acknowledge that he did act poorly. And as usual, he can't argue with Nezu's logic. "Alright, but if he steps out of line I won't hesitate to defend the students. I hope you know what you're doing."

Nezu nods and jumps off of his couch. All Might sets the file down and gets up from the couch, wincing as he does so. He walks out of Nezu's office and closes the door behind him. Nezu grabs the folder and starts looking it over again. He can't help but shake his head. "Young Izuku, I can only hope for your sake that you can follow the right path."


End file.
